A Strange New Adventure
by hukabala
Summary: EscaflowneW.I.T.C.H crossover.Van and Hitomi get transported to Meridian and have to find a way back to thier world.please R&R.Ch6 now up
1. Strange new world

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H or Escaflowne or any of the characters etc.

_**A Strange New Adventure.**_

The sky was dark, there was no colour to be seen only greys and blacks, it was another day in the kingdom of Meridian thanks to its evil ruler Prince Phobos but today wasn't a typical day, on the outskirts of Metamoor, Meridians capital, a large shaft of blue-white light descended from the sky, two young people were deposited at the lights location, one Male the other Female. The Boy wore a red vest and cream coloured trousers, his medium black hair blew in the wind and he clutched his Katana tighter, he stood up and looked around at the blackened landscape.

"Where are we?" he asked himself

He held out his hand and helped the girl to her feet, she wore a school uniform and had slightly shorter hair than the boy.

"What happened Van?" she asked

"I don't know Hitomi, the last thing I remember was being in Fanelia working on Escaflowne."

"I think my pendent reacted with Escaflowne again or maybe with something else but why send us here?" she held out a small pink pendent

"I think the more important question is where is here it certainly doesn't look like Gaea?"

Hitomi looked around and saw a city

"Maybe we can ask someone there." she pointed the city out to Van

"Its worth a try, lets go."

Van and Hitomi headed out towards the city.

Prince Phobos smiled to himself, his loyal servant lord Cedric stood behind him in his human form, Cedric's true form was that of a giant snake with a red mask.

"I can sense a new power in Meridian" Phobos said to Cedric "I want you to get it."

"Yessss Sssssire" he hissed "may I assssk what kind of power it isssss?"

"I don't know but I can sense its powerful, If I can get it it should increase my own power greatly. now go." he commanded

Cedric exited the room and summoned his troops, he then left to go to the town.

"Look for anyone or anything out of place" he ordered.

Van and Hitomi entered the large city, they looked around and saw creatures of different shapes and sizes, some had Green skin others had blue and some had brown.

"What kind of creatures are these?" asked Hitomi.

"I don't know." replied Van "Lets look around more and see what we can find out."

Van and Hitomi walked down one of the streets and past more of the creatures who all looked at them strangely, up ahead Van saw a group of the creatures pile into the street, they all carried weapons of some kind.

"That must be them!" grunted the lead creature "Tell Lord Cedric."

One of the creatures ran off while the others moved forward towards Van and Hitomi, Van unsheathed his sword and moved into a battle stance, the creatures halted then started to laugh then moved forward again.

"Get somewhere safe Hitomi."

Hitomi moved over to the side of the street and waited. The creatures got a few feet from Van then charged him, Van jumped to the side and slashed at a creature, he then slashed and sliced at the other members of the group. In moments All of them fell to the ground defeated but before Van could but his sword away another group came around the corner, this time being led by a large snake creature.

"Get him!" shouted Cedric.

Van once more moved into his battle stance as the army charged him.

**To Be Continued  
**Chapter 2 to come soon


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or W.I.T.C.H or any of the characters etc.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Van cut through the first wave of Metamoorian guards with a series of precision swipes from his Katana, he turned his head to his right to see another three guards charging him, he ran at them and sliced across the chest of the first guard, he then sidestepped the blade of the second guard and simultaneously brought his blade above his head, he steadied himself and slashed downwards with a powerful blow. Van then rotated 180 degrees and slashed at the third guard, dropping him to the ground.

"Why are these things after us?" Van asked himself, his breathing getting heavier from the battle.

"Van look out!" shouted Hitomi.

Van turned around to see another four guards rushing him from behind, he once more cut through them with relative ease. He looked over at Hitomi to see that she had been cornered by one of the guards, he lunged at the guard and stabbed him through the chest.

"We can't stay here." said Van.

He grabbed Hitomi's hand and ran down an alleyway, another guard appeared at the far entrance to the alleyway - right in Van and Hitomi's path. Van released Hitomi's hand and placed both of his hands on the hilt of his Katana, he increased his speed and ran at the guard. Van ran to the left of the guard and cut across his side as he ran past him, He stopped at the body and waited for Hitomi to catch up. Van looked around the streets.

"This is ridiculous, we don't even know where we are." he scoffed.

Van looked over to find Hitomi with her eyes closed and her hands clasped together underneath her chin, he knew she was using her strange power to try and find a way of escape.

'Show me a way out' Hitomi spoke in her head.

She pictured herself surrounded by darkness, she also pictured her pink pendent lighting up the darkness and dangling in mid-air with its string pulled tight. She felt a tingling in her body then the image of the pendent made a sharp movement in one direction. Hitomi's eyes shot open and she grabbed Van's wrist.

"This way." Said Hitomi pulling Van with her.

She ran off down another street in the direction her pendent pointed.

"After them!" shouted Cedric to his men "They must not be allowed to escape."

The Guards all spread out to try and capture the two strangers, one of which had just defeated over a dozen guards single handedly.

"My Lord" said one of the guards to Cedric "Do you think we will be able to capture the boy, he fights like a monster."

"We don't need to capture him" replied Cedric with a sly smile "We only need to capture the girl then he will give himself up."

Van and Hitomi ran down another alleyway and stopped when the saw a large blue circle of energy crackling in mid-air. Van looked around and noticed they had lost their pursuers - for now. He looked back at the blue rift.

"Is that the way out of here?" asked Van.

"That's what the pendent led us to." Hitomi replied. "But it doesn't look very safe."

Van looked behind them and saw a couple of guards and the large snake-man looking around the streets.

"We don't have much of a choice."

Van sheathed his Katana and grabbed Hitomi's hand, he ran to the rift and jumped into it but before he did he got one last glance over his shoulder and saw the snake-man looking at them - they had been spotted.

**Chapter 2 done.  
**Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon.


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: you should know the drill by now but here goes I don't own Escaflowne or W.I.T.C.H or any of the characters.

_**Chapter 3.**_

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin sat around a tree in the park, together they were W.I.T.C.H, the guardians of the veil but today they were just normal girls hanging out on a weekend - that is until Hay Lin's map started pulsing. The map of the portals that Hay Lin's grandmother had given them showed the guardians where portals between Heatherfield and Metamoor opened and right now it was showing a new one open.

"Can't we ever get a day off?" Irma joked.

"Afraid not" replied Cornelia "I wonder what monster's coming through this time?"

"Only one way to find out" said Will standing up and brushing dirt off of her. "Lets go."

"The portals at the old amusement park." Hay Lin directed while putting the map away.

The five girls all ran off towards the amusement park.

Van and Hitomi got thrown out of the portal and landed on the hard ground, Van jumped up and drew his sword once more and turned towards the Portal.

"Hitomi get back, before we went through that thing we got spotted."

Hitomi got up and moved behind Van. As predicted, the blue portal started crackling again with energy as something came through, it was the giant snake-man, he slithered fully out of the portal and stood before Van. Van ran at the Snake-man, he jumped up at him and swung his sword but the snake-man swatted him away, Van recovered in mid-air and landed firmly on the ground and once more charged the creature. Van jumped once more but the snake-man moved to the side, Van landed in a crouch and turned to face the creature.

"Your faster then you look, I wouldn't think something your size could move that quickly." Van said.

"There's a lot you don't know boy." replied the snake-man holding out one of his giant hands.

The creature sent out a pulse of energy at Van, Van crossed his arms in front of his face to try and block the strange blast but it was more powerful then it looked, Van got thrown back and rolled across the ground.

"Van!" shouted Hitomi. She turned to the snake-man "Who are you? what do you want with us?"

"The name's Cedric." Cedric replied with a sly grin. "And its my master that wants you not me."

"Your master?"

"You'll meet him soon enough." Cedric smirked. "Of course it will probably be the last thing you see so you should be honoured."

Cedric moved towards Hitomi, Hitomi stumbled backwards away from Cedric, Cedric reached out with one of his giant hands but before he could grab a hold of Hitomi he felt a sharp pain across his back, he let out a howl as he moved his hands behind his back to hold the wound. Van ran around from behind him and stood in front of Hitomi with his sword ready again, his Katana had a few droplets of blood running down the blade.

"You fool!" spat Cedric "You'll pay for that."

Cedric reached out again but once more before he could grab one of them he was interrupted but this time by a torrent of water hitting into him with substantial force, he got forced backwards and looked around at what happened, he spotted five familiar figures.

"Guardians!" he shouted. "Must you interfere with everything!"

"We're sorry scale face." said Cornelia sarcastically.

'I need a new plan' Cedric thought.

Cedric pointed at Van and Hitomi.

"I'll be back for you."

And with that he moved back through the portal and got away. The Guardians walked over to Van and Hitomi, Van sheathed his sword.

"Thank you." he said. "Do you know that thing?"

"Not by choice." said Taranee.

"Why are Phobos and Cedric are after you?" asked Will

"Who's Phobos?" Hitomi spoke up.

"Cedric's boss." replied Irma.

"We don't know why they were after us." said Van again.

"Well maybe you should come with us, we can talk about it some place else." Cornelia offered.

The Guardians transformed back to their normal selves and walked away with Van and Hitomi.

**  
End of Chapter 3.  
**Chapter 4 to come.


	4. New Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or W.I.T.C.H or any of the characters etc.

_**Chapter 4.**_

Van and Hitomi sat with the Guardians around a table in the silver dragon - Hay Lin's parents restaurant. Van had insisted on keeping quiet until they were some place they could relax. Now they were seated towards the rear of the restaurant Will started off the conversation.

"So who are you?" she asked.

"The names Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." he replied. "This is Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Your a king!" Cornelia exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Yes, why is that surprising?" he asked confused.

"Well, we don't really have kings around here." Irma interrupted.

"Why not?"

"It's not important, we're getting side-tracked." Taranee spoke up.

"How did you get here?" Will asked.

Van looked at Hitomi strangely.

"We...don't really know." he said. "We were just in my kingdom one moment then the next we were in that strange place."

"Metamoor." added Hay Lin.

"Well whatever brought you here grabbed Phobos's attention." said Will.

"Can you help us get back?" asked Hitomi. "To Van's world."

"Van's world?" said Cornelia confused. "Shouldn't that be 'our world' "

"No I'm from Earth not Gaea." replied Hitomi.

"How did you get to this other world then?" asked Hay Lin curiously.

"It's a long story but I want to return to Gaea with Van for the moment."

"Ok we'll help however we can." said Cornelia looking at the other guardians.

"Thank you." Van added.

Cedric stood in the centre of Phobos's room with a nervous look on his now human face.

"You failed." Phobos said calmly.

"The guardians interfered my prince." Cedric bowed. "But I have a plan."

"Go on."

"All I need to do is get the girl then that little brat will give himself up."

"And how do you plan to get this girl?"

"I'm going to wait on Earth until she's alone then it will take no effort to grab her and bring her through the portal, where I will then put her in the prison."

"I want them brought here."

"Sire!" Cedric raised his voice slightly with his confusion.

Phobos glared at him with an icy stare, Cedric backed away slightly and lowered his head.

"Forgive me my lord." he said quickly. "I was just wondering why you would risk having them so close."

"If I'm to absorb their powers I have to learn first exactly WHAT their powers are and to do that i need them close by. No go and don't fail me again."

"Yes sire."

Cedric left the room and Phobos coldly smiled to himself.

**End of Chapter 4.  
**Chapter 5 to come soon.


	5. Loss Of A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or W.I.T.C.H or any of the characters etc.

_**Chapter 5.**_

After a few hours of sitting around Van was getting restless. He was pacing around the room.

"I wonder how long it will take to find a way home?" he asked.

"Probably a while." replied Hitomi who was sat down. "Do you wanna go out for a walk?"

"No sorry, I'd rather stay here in case there's any news."

"Ok, Would anyone like to go with me?" she asked the Guardians.

"I will." said Taranee. "I'll show you around Heatherfield."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

Taranee and Hitomi walked out and down the street.

"Looks like our little Taranee's made a new friend." Irma joked.

Taranee and Hitomi walked down one of Heatherfield's many streets, Taranee had already showed Hitomi the school, the Guardians different homes, Ye old Bookshop and Mr Olsen's pet shop and they were now walking towards the park.

"This is a really nice town." said Hitomi looking around.

"When its not been invaded by evil monsters." Taranee replied matter-of-factly.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"More then you would think."

Taranee let out a little laugh, she was a little surprised that she seemed so casual about it, that was totally un-Taranee like. She was shook from her thoughts when she felt something grab her arms. They had been ambushed by Metamoorian guards. Two guards held Taranee by the arms and another had grabbed Hitomi from behind pinning her arms to her side.

"Let go of me!" cried Hitomi.

She kicked the guard in the shins.

'Good girl.' thought Taranee with a smirk.

The Guard let go of her as he yelped in pain but Hitomi was surrounded and quickly caught again by a more cautious guard.

"Take her away." said a voice. "Prince Phobos wants to see her."

It was Cedric. The guards walked away with Hitomi with Cedric following behind them, Taranee struggled against the grip of the two big creatures but they were too strong.

"What about her?" asked one of the guards holding her.

"Finish her." Cedric said coldly.

Cedric walked off around the corner, Taranee lowered her head and closed her eyes.

'This is my chance.' she thought to herself. she then spoke up. "Don't play with fire boys, you ALWAYS get burned!"

Taranee concentrated on her fire powers, she ignited her arms with a blaze but she controlled her powers so they didn't burn her, her captors where another matter though, they released her and screamed in pain when the flames burnt their hands. Taranee ran around the corner that Cedric had gone around with Hitomi but they where gone. She looked around but found no signs of them.

"This is bad." she said quietly to herself. "I better go tell the others."

Taranee turned around and ran back to the others.

**End of Chapter 5.  
**Chapter 6 to come.


	6. A Friend In Need

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or W.I.T.C.H or any of the characters etc.

_**Chapter 6.**_

Van, Will, Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin sat around a table in Wills apartment, Her mom was at work so Van was safe hiding out there for a while.

"I wonder if the Heart of Candracar can get them home." Cornelia spoke.

"The Heart of Candracar?" Van repeated confused. "What's that?"

"It's what we use to boost our powers." Hay Lin explained. "Wills the keeper of the Heart."

Hay Lin turned to Will, Will closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her, she felt magical energy running through her and felt a warmth in palms of her hands, the magical pink gem then appeared in them.

"This is the Heart of Candracar." Will said to Van.

"How will boosting your power help?" he asked.

"It does more than that." Irma interrupted. "Its just that's what we use it for mostly."

"What kind of other stuff can it do?"

"We never really know until it does them." Cornelia scoffed. "It's a little unreliable that way."

Suddenly the door burst open and Taranee stumbled through panting. She took in big gulps of air trying to catch her breath.

"I've...been ever where...looking for you...guys." she panted.

"What's the matter?" asked Will, who had absorbed the Heart back into herself.

"I went to all of your places, figures you would be at the last place." Taranee said after finally getting her breath back. "Cedric's kidnapped Hitomi."

Van shot up out of his seat.

"WHAT! HOW?" he said loudly with worry.

"We got ambushed by Metamoor's brutes." Taranee explained apologetically "She got taken and I lost them."

Taranee's head dropped, she felt tears in her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up through blurred eyed to see...Van.

"Don't worry." he said softly. "It's not your fault."

Van turned around to face Will.

"Can you open one of them portals for me?" he asked her.

"I...well..." she mumbled. "I guess I could but you can't just rush over there."

"I have to get Hitomi back."

"I'm going too." Taranee added.

Every one turned to Taranee who had a stern look on her face.

"I have to help her." she said. "It's my fault she was taken in the first place..."

"I'm going too..." Cornelia added. "We said we would help you."

"We don't even know where to go when we get to Metamoor." Will said.

"Yes we do." Taranee spoke again. "Cedric said Phobos wanted to see her so she's probably at the palace."

"That should be easy to break into." Irma said trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess its settled then..." Hay Lin said cheerfully "We're going to Metamoor."

Van and the guardians left and went back to the amusement park that held the portal Van and Hitomi used to get there.

"Good job we left this open in case you needed to get back." Will said. "Show time guys..."

She once more concentrated on the glowing Heart of Candracar and used its powers to transform the girls into their Guardian form.

"Guardian Unite!" she shouted.

All five girls got enveloped in different coloured magic, when the magic faded they each stood there in their glamorous outfits, their older look and their fairy-esq wings.

"Lets go." Van said

Van led the way by jumping through the portal with the guardians following him. They landed in the city on the other side and proceeded to make their way to the palace where Hitomi was been held. They got to the perimeter of the large palace and found Phobos's army surrounding it.

"Looks like we're in for a fight." Van said while unsheathing his Katana.

**End of Chapter 6.  
**Chapter 7 soon to come.


End file.
